


[podfic of] Kitty and Georgy (The Healing Old Hurts Remix), by Beatrice_Otter

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sweet, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of Kitty and Georgy (The Healing Old Hurts Remix) by Beatrice_OtterAuthor Summary-Kitty is often ill, but she is determined to live her best life anyway.
Relationships: Catherine Bennet/Georgiana Darcy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic of] Kitty and Georgy (The Healing Old Hurts Remix), by Beatrice_Otter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kitty and Georgy (The Healing Old Hurts Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453045) by [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/Kitty%20and%20Georgy%20\(The%20Healing%20Old%20Hurts%20Remix\)%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Kitty%20and%20Georgy%20\(The%20Healing%20Old%20Hurts%20Remix\).mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. To listen to an alternate edit without any musical interludes [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Kitty%20and%20Georgy%20\(The%20Healing%20Old%20Hurts%20Remix\)%20%5Bno%20music%5D.mp3). Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/profile)! 

This was recorded as an [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod) gift for [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer). Thank you (and the whole mod team) so much for all the work you put into ITPE every year! I hope you enjoy this as a small token of gratitude. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
